Palabras al alba
by mutemuia
Summary: Unas palabras al amanecer. Una historia en la que no pasa nada. Un momento perfecto [Esta Obra es un regalo de cumpleaños por parte del Gran Festival del Foro 'El Reino del Clarines'].


_El Gran Festival del Foro 'El Reino del Clarines' presenta su regalo, p_ _ara_ _ **a92**_ _, con todo el cariño del mundo por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¡Que pases un día estupendo, que te mimen mucho, y que comas mucha tarta! ¡Más de todo para ti! :)_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **PALABRAS AL ALBA**

Casi amanecía y las luces de laboratorios e invernaderos aún estaban encendidas. Químicos, farmacéuticos, herboristas y jardineros empezaron a retirarse, exhaustos pero satisfechos. Era la primera noche sin luna tras el equinoccio de primavera y era precisamente la noche en que la _Hecateia nocturna_ debía cosecharse. Había que tener dispuestos los semilleros, los plantones, matraces, redomas, alambiques, morteros y demás utensilios, para separar aquellas que se fueran a trasplantar y conservar para su reproducción de aquellas otras que fueran a ser tratadas para preparar ungüentos, pomadas, brebajes y jarabes. Y todo debía hacerse inmediatamente porque la planta, una vez arrancada de la tierra, perdía sus propiedades en unas doce horas. Así que bajo la dirección de Garack Gazelt y su equipo, todo había sido planificado para una óptima organización del trabajo. Es por eso que en cuanto se puso el sol y salió la luna, un pequeño ejército de profesionales se puso en marcha, llenando esa parte del castillo de luces, voces y trasiego constante de gente. Cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Por supuesto, Shirayuki es una de las últimas en retirarse. Ella nunca ha sido de las que se sirven de su título o de su estatus para escaquearse de sus obligaciones. Tal actitud a algunos les molesta pero a otros les impulsa y les motiva, porque si una princesa de Clarines se entierra los brazos hasta los codos, los demás no iban a ser menos, ¿verdad?

Lavándose bien con jabón el rostro y cualquier otra zona de piel expuesta (porque la _Hecateia_ es bastante tóxica), se quita por fin el mandil de grueso paño. Con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho y cumplido, se encamina al ala de palacio de su familia. Las antorchas de los pasillos crean caprichosas sombras a su paso. Saluda por sus nombres a los guardias que están a punto de terminar su turno y cuando abre la puerta de sus aposentos, se deshace de los lazos y peinetas que apresaban su cabello. Una cascada de seda roja le cae sobre los hombros hasta media espalda. Con la soltura que da la práctica, se quita los zapatos mientras camina. Se lleva la mano atrás y tira de la lazada que le ciñe el vestido, deshaciéndose en un revuelo de telas que coloca pulcramente en el vestidor. Mientras se muda y se pone el camisón piensa en lo grande, vacía y fría que está su cama desde que Zen se fue. Bien dicen que la distancia aumenta el cariño, porque ella no hace otra cosa que contar los días que faltan hasta que regrese de esa misión diplomática en las comarcas del norte.

Ah, pero hoy su cama no está vacía. Con una sonrisa, camina de puntillas para no despertar al durmiente. Está a punto de apagar la vela cuando unos ojos del color del mar embravecido se abren, somnolientos.

—Hola, mi príncipe… —saluda ella, en voz baja.

—Mamá… —dos puñitos se restriegan esos ojos, tan iguales a los de su padre, para espantar el sueño—. Mamá… ¿Terminaste ya con esa planta rara?

—Ajá —le contesta ella—. ¿Le has dicho a Nana-chan que estabas aquí? —preguntó mientras abría la cama.

—Pues claro, mamá. No quería preocuparla… Me acompañó hasta aquí y me ayudó a subir a la cama.

—Ese es mi chico… —Shirayuki sonríe.

—Pero ya soy grande para tener una nana…

La sonrisa de su madre se hace aún más amplia ante la protesta de su hijo. Se acuesta a su lado y los cubre a los dos con las pesadas mantas.

—¿Cuándo vuelve papá? —pregunta él. Shirayuki atrae su pequeño cuerpecito hacia ella, recreándose en el olor infantil de su pelo y dejándose llevar por esa sensación desbordante de un amor sin límites. Su niño, su hijo… Su pequeño milagro.

El chiquillo bosteza y los ojos se le van cerrando. Ella también está agotada, pero quiere atesorar este instante y guardarlo bien en su memoria. Crecen tan deprisa…

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cuándo… regresa… papá? —pregunta el pequeño entre bostezos.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes… —le responde su madre.

—¿Mañana?

—No.

—¿Hoy?

—No.

—¿En mi cumpleaños?

—… —¡Ah! La madre calla.

—¡Mamá! —exclama el niño—. ¿¡En mi cumpleaños!?

—Shh… Vas a despertar a medio castillo… —le dice con voz de madre, pero una sonrisa se le cuela en los labios.

—Lo siento, mamá… —baja la voz el pequeño príncipe, arrepentido—. Pero ¡es fantástico!

—Sí. Sí que lo es… —concede ella.

Dos minutos más pasan en silencio. Shirayuki siente venir el sueño con el cansancio de la mano.

—¿Mamá? —pregunta el niño de nuevo.

—¿Hmm? —Shirayuki abre los ojos.

—¿Crees que habré crecido más para mi cumpleaños?

—No lo sé —contesta ella en voz baja—. Seguramente sí.

—¿Y papá se dará cuenta de todo lo que he crecido?

—Pues claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque quiero ser grande y alto como papá…

A Shirayuki se le llena el alma de luz y la voz de alegría.

—Lo serás algún día, hijo mío. Lo serás —afirma ella—. Pero ahora…

—¿Sí, mamá?

—Duerme… —y deposita un suave beso en los cabellos de plata.

—Sí, mamá —responde él, cerrando los ojos.

Shirayuki sopla sobre la llama para apagarla, dejando la habitación a oscuras, aunque la aurora de rosados dedos quiere colarse a través de los pesados cortinajes. Madre e hijo, de nuevo abrazados, sonríen cuando el sueño les alcanza. Porque ya queda un día menos para que regrese aquel al que aman.

Pronto…

* * *

.

.

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Ahora que me doy cuenta, en cierto sentido, este fic podría considerarse una continuación de_ _ **Lunas rojas**_ _. Espero que les haya gustado. Especialmente a ti, cumpleañera :)_


End file.
